


A la croisée des chemins

by boulouzou



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Angst, F/F, Family Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Miscarriage, Other, Self-Hatred, The Family of Sarah O'Brien
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 11:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20674823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boulouzou/pseuds/boulouzou
Summary: Sarah O’Brien n’est plus que l’ombre d’elle-même, Sarah est brisée de l’intérieur, elle revit inlassablement le drame de la fausse couche de Cora et s’est jurée de la protéger jusqu’à la fin. Mais il y a deux personnages en elle une qui vit une autre histoire, si l’enfant avait survécu.





	A la croisée des chemins

**Author's Note:**

> J’ai écrit cette histoire avec le personnage de Sarah O’Brien qui, je trouve, est un personnage extrêmement complexe, j’espère que vous aimerez ce coté de culpabilité, j’ai toujours imaginé deux personnes en elle, et je trouvais intéressant d’explorer

La chambre était claire et il y avait une lumière blanche qui emplissait la pièce, les murs étaient d’une couleur pastel, couleur comme dans un palais qui était remplis de douceur et qui cachait le cauchemar de la situation.

La pâleur était comme dans un hôpital. Le soleil de l’après-midi pénétrait dans la pièce.

Les cris et pleurs de Cora faisaient disparaitre le silence. Il y avait eu du sang, des larmes et de la sueur.

La chambre de Sarah était sombre, il y faisait noir, les couleurs des murs étaient gris avec les côtés des murs en bois d’ébène.

Sarah avait allumé une bougie sur sa table de nuit, une faible lueur avait alors emplit partiellement la pièce.

Elle regrettait tellement son geste, elle n’a jamais voulu faire de mal au garçon, elle n’a jamais voulu que le mal vienne à Cora.

Durant la Garden-Party après les remerciements et la douceur que Cora lui avait témoignée Sarah s’était sentie tellement misérable et minable d’avoir agit de la sorte. Mais sa vraie culpabilité, ses vraie remort apparurent encore plus vrai lorsque la comtesse douairière lui exprima le remplacement de sa femme de chambre.

A ce moment, le monde entier de Sarah se détruisit, était un néant et un enfer.

Sarah O’Brien se jura d’être fidèle et honnête envers Cora et de lui apporter tout son amour, son soutien et sa fidélité pour qu’aucun mal ne vienne à elle.

_____________________________________

Sarah peignait les cheveux de sa maîtresse avec des soins tout particulier, elle lui apportait chaque jour son petit-déjeuner, ses journaux quotidiens, ses tasses de thé.

Sarah lui parla de chaque secret, de chaque information qu’elle jugeait importante et qu’elle devait en parler avec Cora.

Sarah faisait vivre et entretenait cette bulle de protection et de possessivité qu’elle avait à l’encontre de sa maîtresse encore plus grand et plus puissant que jamais.

Mais Sarah vivait aussi dans un univers parallèle. Chaque ombre, chaque geste qu’elle faisait lui faisait repensée à cet accident.

Le bébé aurait survécu, il serait né fin décembre ou en début Janvier. Et serait emmailloté dans une couverture blanche.

Cora aurait voulu l’appeler Robert, comme son père. Le bébé aurait été l’image vivante de Robert Crawley. Ou elle l’aurait appelé Edward.

Sarah s’était imaginée que quand Cora était alitée pendant sa grossesse et caressait son ventre d’une main fine, tout en murmurant des paroles apaisantes à ce petit-être qui grandissait en elle.

Cora aurait émis le souhait d’appeler son bébé Nicolas.

Nicolas était un prénom doux et tendre pour un petit garçon. Qui faisait penser à Cora aux fêtes de Noël avec la Saint Nicholas. La fête du bonheur et de l’amitié, le partage ainsi que des cadeaux offerts aux orphelins.

Cet enfant aurait été généreux, souriant, rêveur.

Sarah s’était imaginée un petit garçon grassouillet et beau avec des traits finement ciselés d’une nature de porcelaine. Il sera aussi délicat que sa mère.

Nicolas aurait les cheveux brun d’ébène comme Cora, ou blond roux comme sa sœur, Edith. Peut-importe.

Mais il aurait les yeux bleus étincelants, les mêmes yeux que Sarah adorait.

Nicolas jouerait à travers les couloirs de Downton à courir, à rire. Donnant de la joie à Cora, qui était son enfant, son bébé son petit garçon qu’elle avait tant attendu.

Sarah le consolera quand il pleurerait ou tomberait ou s’écorcherait un genou.

Nicolas aimait beaucoup Sarah. Elle se jurerait à sa naissance de tout mettre en œuvre pour le protéger.

Au fils des années, au fils de ses taches quotidiennes Sarah vivait entre Cora et cet enfant imaginaire qui aurait pu être réel.

_____________________________________

Sarah avait écrit à son frère, pour laisser aller sa culpabilité. Son secret était beaucoup trop lourd à garder toute seule

Elle avait eu besoin de se confier.

Archie O’Brien avait été prêtre dans une paroisse. Cela avait toujours été son rêve de venir en aide au plus démunie, à prendre les diffèrent confession des paroissiens.

Mais à présent il souhaitait rejoindre les forces armes Anglais pour combattre au côté de la France contre l’Empire Allemand. Pas qu’il voulait faire part à cette violence, il n’a jamais été contre la violence. C’était son père qui le poussait à rejoindre l’armée pour qu’il vienne en aide aux soldats. Ils avaient besoin d’une oreille religieuse.

Et ses frères ainés étaient déjà engagés.

Archi reçut la lettre de sa sœur, et en fut tellement bouleversé et anéanti devant ses aveux.

_Mon très cher frère,_

_J’espère que cette lettre te trouvera en toi et les nôtres, ceux que j’aime, en bonne santé. Cette lettre m’est très difficile à écrire sans doute la plus terrible et la plus douloureuse de ma vie._

_Mais il faut que je me libère, j’espère que Dieu pourra me pardonner mes actes. Je n’ai jamais été une si bonne chrétienne tu dois le savoir._

_Mais tu m’as toujours aimé, mon cher frère._

_J’ai fait du mal à quelqu’un, ma maîtresse. En croyant à tort qu’elle me limogeait d’un jour à l’autre. J’étais tellement en colère, énervée par cet accident que je n’ai pas réfléchi. J’étais cupide et égoïste et impulsive._

_Cora Crawley à tout ce qu’elle pouvait désirer, et moi, je n’ai rien. Je sais que c’est égoïste et orgueilleux de ma part._

_J’ai tué son enfant alors qu’il n’était encore que dans son ventre. J’ai déplacé un morceau de savon sous son bain... Et elle a glissé. J’aurais pu tuer ma dame aussi._

_J’ai failli tuer deux êtres je m’en rends bien compte._

_Je sais qu’à présent que tu ais lu ces mots tu dois aussi me détester. Que puis-je faire pour recevoir le pardon et la miséricorde. Je veux de toute mes forces expier mes pêchés._

_Je m’en remets entièrement à toi. Et suis prête à n’importe quel châtiment. Que puis-je faire pour expier ma faute ?_

_Ta sœur qui t’aime et qui pense à toi. Que Dieu est pitié de mon âme._

_Sarah_

Archie ne pouvait pas y croire, sa sœur devait avoir une explication elle qui était si gentille. Il prit une plume et du papier et écrivit à la lumière d’une bougie qui commençait doucement à s’éteindre et dont la cire fondait doucement.

_Ma chère grande sœur, Sarah,_

_Je ne puis pas croire, la femme, la fille qui avait toujours été serviable et généreuse qui jouait avec moi étant enfant puisse être capable d’un acte aussi ignoble._

_Je vais m’adresser à toi en tant que frère et prêtre._

_Je suis sûr que tu regrettes profondément ton geste. Et il faut que tu fasses pénitence et que tu sois emplie d’une culpabilité qui émouvra tellement Dieu qu’il te pardonnera._

_Et je suis sûr que tu es profondément et sincèrement désolée et repentante de ton geste._

_Sache que je t’aime toujours, quoi que tu puisses en penser. Et je t’aimerais toujours._

_Soi en paix, soi en total servitude pour Lady Grantham. Il faudra que tu lui avoues un jour ce qui tu as fait, pour que tu obtiennes une totale repentance._

_Tu obtiendras un jour le pardon._

_Parle le lui, et tout s’arrangera dans ton cœur._

_Ton frère qui t’aime, et curé de la paroisse de Saint-Thomas._

_Archie O’Brien_

Sarah reçu la lettre et pleura silencieuse, des larmes coulaient tout aussi silencieusement. Cette lettre lui fit tellement de bien.

_____________________________________

Nicolas

Nicolas était un enfant doux, rêveur qui faisait la fierté de ses parents. Tout allait pour le mieux maintenant qu’il était là, maintenant qu’il était parmi eux. Maintenant qu’il y avait le garçon tant attendu dans la famille.

Il était un petit garçon timide à l’imagination très créative, il passait la plupart de son temps avec ses sœurs, Edith et Sybil.

C’était un grand amoureux des animaux.

Nicolas venait toujours vers Sarah, quand il avait un gros chagrin, quand il était contrarié ou de la tristesse qu’il pouvait ne pas dire à ses parents.  
Sarah était toujours heureuse de le prendre dans ses bras, elle le balayait dans une étreinte.

Nicolas et Sarah se partageaient des secrets, c’était le seul lien de Sarah excepté bien sûr Cora qui ne lui donnait pas l’impression d’être trompée ou de trahir quelqu’un.

Il était le plus grand bonheur, la plus grande consolation dans ce monde pour O’Brien.

_____________________________________

Sarah transportait de multiples objets dans la chambre de Cora, c’était poids lourd contre sa culpabilité, elle s’occupait de Cora du mieux qu’elle pouvait.

Chaque geste était fait pour Nicolas.

Sarah se voilât en train d’emmener les plateaux de nourriture confectionnée par Mme Patmore et Daisy.

Nicolas courant après Sarah.

Les rires provenant de la chambre de la Nursery.

Les fantômes continuaient de s’accumuler à mesures que les années, les culpabilités s’entretenaient, s’accumulaient jusqu’à un point de non-retour.

Nicolas ressemblât de plus en plus à Edith à mesure qu’il grandissait un enfant timide toujours collé à sa maman en réclamant des longues étreintes.

Nicolas était un petit garçon avec son monde qu’il lui appartenait comme un jardin secret, où personne n’avait le droit d’y pénétrait sauf parfois Sarah qui lui faisait découvrir son monde.

Nicolas était très proche d’Edith. Qui trouver sa grande sœur tellement merveilleuse.

Ils partageaient de nombreux points communs. Et Edith, elle se sentait si fière, oui fière, que quelqu’un d’aussi exceptionnel d’aussi normal pouvait la trouver unique.

_____________________________________

Cora s’était aussi imaginée, s’il y avait survécu si son petit avait été mené à terme, la douleur qu’elle avait ressentie était indéfectible.

Elle pensait à son enfant régulièrement, et l’imaginait aussi clairement qu’O’Brien. Et la douleur était si grande quand elle s’imaginait qu’il était réel, si réel qu’elle pouvait presque le toucher, sentir sa peau, la texture de ses cheveux, son doux parfum de bébé.

Les grassouillets que Nicolas faisait pour réclamer l’attention de sa mère.

Plus les années avançaient, moins Cora pensait à son fils trop tôt disparu.

Mais Nicolas n’avait jamais été élevé, éduqué, nommé comme elle avait imaginé son prénom. Il n’était pas devenu un homme nom plus.

Il était comme un souvenir, Cora et Sarah faisait leur deuil ensemble. Car O’Brien avait pleuré avec elle le bébé.

Un jour O’Brien partit.

Sarah partit un jour de Downton Abbey, et Nicolas avec son sourire qui illuminait son visage, s’envola.

Le laissa partir pour le faire abandonner aux pays des souvenirs.

Fin


End file.
